


If Tomorrow You Won't Be Mine

by JNLNDSY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNLNDSY/pseuds/JNLNDSY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And that made it hurt so much more.” She haphazardly wipes the tears from her cheeks. “I always prided myself on knowing a lot of things, but what happened to us is the only question I won’t ever know the answer to.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Tomorrow You Won't Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Mod's choice for Best Plot Twist at the DramioneLove Mini Fest 2016
> 
> Hey, guys! This is my first DHr fic (eep!) and my first fest! I hope you like my first attempt into squeezing my way in this world of fan fiction. I was listening to "Love You Goodbye" by One Direction while I was writing this, and subsequently, that’s where the title came from. I hope you like it! Also thanks to my betas kennedyotoole and Angela (call me paratoxic)!

**If Tomorrow You Won't Be Mine**

 

Her mother always told her that facing her problems isn’t always about conquering them, but rather being at peace with them. She hadn’t understood it then, and she’d be lying if she said that she understood it now.

Hermione took a deep breath and smoothed out the skirt of her dress with one hand. Her other hand was resting on the elegant brass doorknob of his door. She closed her eyes as she took another breath, hoping to keep her emotions in check. Before she could back out, she twisted the doorknob and opened the door gently.

The first thing she saw was him.

Granted, he was always the first person she notices when she walks into any room. He always seemed to stand out—not many guys had the shade of blonde he has, nor the kind of aura he possessed. It was just how he was.

The room was dark and cold, just like its owner. He didn’t really like lights. Back when she was with him, he always bugged her to turn her light off even though she was still reading. It annoyed her to no end, but if she was being honest, there’s not a day that she doesn’t miss his whining.

He hadn’t looked up when she entered, too engrossed in a book to notice her. She would have been mad had it been another time, but that night she let go of her hypocrisy and cleared her throat to let her presence known.

He looked up from his book. If he was surprised to see her there, he didn’t show it. He merely placed his book down and stood up from his chair to walk closer to her.

“Hi.”

Her voice was small, timid, as if anything louder would shatter everything around them.

“You look nice,” was the first thing he said to her.

“Thank you.” She looked down at her dress. It was just a simple, floor length piece made of satin and lace. She didn’t want anything distracting.

He nodded once and crossed his arms over his chest. “So…getting married, huh?”

She tried to swallow the lump that was slowly growing in her throat, but still, her next words were slightly choked. “Tomorrow, actually.”

“Huh.” He murmured. “And you’re wearing your dress now, because…?”

“I wanted to try it on, see how it feels.” She shrugged.

“Weren’t you the one raving to the Weaselette about how trying on a wedding dress before the wedding is bad luck?”

She shrugged again. “It’s not like something tragic will happen. Considering what happened to... A canceled wedding is merely a cut compared to the bloodbath I’ve experienced.”

He raised an eyebrow and regarded her with an impassive face. “What are you doing here, Granger? I doubt it’s to show me your wedding dress and I doubt it’s because you wanted to chat because it has been years since—”

She cut him off. “Two years.”

“What?”

She felt tears prickling at her eyes. “It’s been two years since we last talked.”

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at his feet. “And how many since—”

“Three.”

From where she’s standing, she could almost see the color of his eyes, but it’s not quite right. He stepped closer to her and closed his eyes with a deep sigh. When he opened them again, it hurt her a little bit more. “So, tell me all about this little stunt of yours.”

“I wish you weren’t so forthcoming.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Argue with me,” she pleaded.

“We didn’t have the chance to get to that part,” he quipped.

She thanked the darkness for hiding her tears. “I just want someone to listen,” she confessed.

“Well, shouldn’t your fiancé be the one you’re talking to?” he challenged. “You always said that communication is the key to a strong relationship.”

Sometimes it still amazed her that he remembered things like that. “ _You_ were once my fiancé.”

“Granger—”

“It’s just so hard, okay?!” she said, loud. “Everything’s been so hard since—since…I miss you.”

“Don’t do this to your—”

“No! Let me say this, because I don’t think I can after tomorrow,” she insisted. When he didn’t say anything, she continued. “When I was with you, I used to think that it was so hard. Every day was a constant battle of keeping our privacy, making us stronger and…just staying together. Looking at it now, it seems so ridiculous to me because I realized that it was easy. It—we were easy. And now… _this_ is hard. I used to think that being together was hard, but losing you was harder. I just want to have you again.”

She was full-on crying by now and she didn’t care anymore.

He moved to touch her, but the barrier between them stopped him. “There are a million things you can ask your Muggle God, Granger, but I know that even He can’t give you that.”

“I know,” she cried. “We weren’t perfect—we rarely made sense, but we fit. We were these two pieces; only shaped to fit one another, and when you left, you took that other piece, and I’m still struggling to find it.”

“It’s not like he had a choice,” he said.

“And that made it hurt so much more.” She haphazardly wiped the tears from her cheeks. “I always prided myself on knowing a lot of things, but what happened to us is the only question I won’t ever know the answer to.”

His next words were strained. “He didn’t mean to leave you.”

“I know. I just wish that—” She walked towards him until she reached the canvas frame. “God, it’s so hard to even look at you right now.”

She touched him, and he didn’t even react.

“You should leave now, Granger. There’s nothing more we can do.”

But she ignored him. “You know, he hadn’t even made you right,” she said sadly. “It’s your eyes. They’re the wrong shade.”

“It’s not like he even had the time to finish me.” He shrugged. “The last thing he did was tell me he loved you.”

“Funny,” she gave him a watery smile. “That was the last thing he told me as well.”

"I know."

His answer echoed what hers had been. It tasted not of a farewell, but the right amount of unexpected nonchalance, longing and endearment.

Later, when she’s walking down the aisle, she couldn’t help but think that Draco Malfoy's death was the only problem she could never be at peace with.

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was Prompt #: 97 - "'When I was with you.'; Squicks: none"  
> I saw this prompt on the list and thought to myself: "What a great time to break hearts!"


End file.
